Senyawa Hati
by Shireishou
Summary: Perasaan Hitsugaya untuk Hinamori. Luka yang diderita tubuh dan jiwanya terlalu berat hingga menyingkirkan nilai-nilai kesadaran diri. Darah masih mengalir deras dari luka yang menganga di tubuhnya.


**SENYAWA HATI**

**Base : **Bleach (Kubo Tite) Musical + Info dari teman-teman  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 1  
**Central Character :** Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Hinamori Momo  
**Time Line :** Dr awal penghianatan Aizen sampe chapter terakhir  
**Challenge :** Album Fic dr **Infantrum **_(Buat Fanfic 50-100 kata per judul lagu dari satu album yang dipilih-SEMUA LAGU HARUS MASUK-)  
_**Album :** Senyawa Hati by **Alv band **2003 (Shirei diijinkan untuk menggunakan liriknya oleh Alv Band sendiri)

**AUTHOR NOTE :** Shirei ga pernah baca or nonton anime Bleach. Cuman nonton musicalnya. Mana yg favorite adalah yg Code 001 and 002 (OOC Mode on). Makanya ini cm sepengetahuan Shirei aja buat fict nya. Maaf kalau ada yg salah yah.

Disarankan sambil denger lagu dr Album **Senyawa Hati** by **Alv Band**. Band Indonesia yang paling Shirei suka sampai saat ini. ^^

POV (Point Of View) adalah sudut pandang tokoh yang berbicara. Dalam cerita ini Shirei punya 2 POV. Hitsugaya Toshiro dan Hinamori Momo.

Semoga berkenan.

* * *

Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut putih keperakan tertunduk tak berdaya. Luka yang diderita tubuh dan jiwanya terlalu berat hingga menyingkirkan nilai-nilai kesadaran diri. Darah masih mengalir deras dari luka yang menganga di tubuhnya. Aizen yang melakukannya. Orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh di dunia ini. Nafas Hitsugaya memburu….

_***PENAKLUK HATI***_

_**POV : **_Hitsugaya Toushiro

Tiada ada ingatan indah yang kau berikan untuknya. Yang mampu kau berikan hanya tangis juga raungan ketidakberdayaan. Ia hanya gadis lugu yang terlalu percaya pada ucapan manis penuh bisa yang kau lontarkan padanya.

Kemunafikanmu… membungkus semua kebusukanmu menjadi semerbak wangi di hadapannya. Aku muak. Kau… penakluk hati wanita paling berharga yang pernah kutemui. Namun kau justru mencampakannya dan menjadikannya boneka yang bisa kau permainkan sesukanya.

_Kau sisakan sakit hati 'tuk mereka  
Kau ingkari nuranimu yang berbisik.  
__Jalan hidup yang kau pilih terasa penuh dengan kepalsuan  
Engkau menjadi... Penakluk Hati....  
Haruskah berakhir dengan sebuah tragedi?_

_***ANTARA***_

_**POV : **_Hitsugaya Toushiro

Hey Hinamori… meski aku selalu mengeluhkan dirimu yang tak kunjung memanggilku Hitsugaya-_taichou_ alih-alih dari memanggilku Shiro-_chan_, sedikitpun aku tak marah padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang bisa melindungimu. Bukan Shiro-_chan _kecil yang kala itu belum bisa apa-apa. Namun kau semakin tak terjamah.

_Ku tahu pasti __yang kau simpan di hati  
Andai ku bisa, hapuskan semua ruang dan waktu  
Antara...._

_***RAHASIA HATI***_

_**POV : **_Hitsugaya Toushiro

Tak pernah kukatakan betapa ku mencintaimu. Tak pernah sekalipun kau memandangku sebagai seorang yang pantas untuk bersanding di sisimu. Sungguh ingin kuungkapkan semua rasa dalam dada. Namun setiap kali kau memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih, aku urung bercerita.

_Tlah tersimpan rahasiaku  
Terpendam di relung jiwa  
Tak semua nada di kalbu  
__Dapat kulantunkan padanya_

_Rahasia Hati  
Cintaku padanya tak terwujud nyata_

_Rahasia Hati  
Walau tak berbalas, cintaku untuk s'lamanya_

Wanita berambut hitam bergelung itu kini terperangah tak percaya. Orang yang paling ia kagumi menancapkan pisau ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia bergetar dalam runtuhnya kepercayaan yang coba disusunnya perlahan. Hinamori menggerang pelan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh bersandar pada bumi.

_***CINTA PALSU***_

_**POV : **_Hinamori Momo

Aizen-_taichou_… kata-kata lembut yang kau torehkan dalam ingatanku selalu membuatku percaya akan kasihmu pada sesama. Melihatmu hidup dan memelukku hangat.

_Belai kata asmara membasuh pelan jiwa  
Dikau kudamba_

Usirkan sudah gundah yang menerpa. Namun sakit yang kau ukirkan dalam jiwa dan ragaku melalui pisau yang kau tancapkan dalam tubuhku yang rapuh, mengoyak segala. Kemana perginya sosok yang selama ini kukagumi?

_Pesonamu, dan kata hatiku  
Tak dapat bertemu dan menjadi satu_

_Bahagiamu, dan suara jiwaku  
Selalu berseteru mengungkap cinta palsu_

_Angin ragu menyerang membuat asa terbang  
Cintapun terbilang hilang..._

_***_

Hitsugaya duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Hinamori di rawat. Matanya menatap penuh kekhawatiran. Luka di perut Hinamori sudah dibalut rapat. Tapi gadis itu masih belum sadar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Hitsugaya membelai rambut Hinamori yang panjang tergerai perlahan.

_***LOLITA***_

_**POV : **_Hitsugaya Toushiro

_Gadisku, jangan bersedih._  
_hanya dirimu yang telah kupilih  
Dampingi hidupku sampai ku mati_

_Aku akan memberimu cinta_  
_Yang telah kau damba  
Untuk selamanya_

_Aku akan membagimu cinta_  
_Semua yang kupunya  
Untuk selamanya_

Seandainya kau mengerti bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Meski kadang aku menyakiti hatimu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu.

_***SEMUA UNTUKMU***_

_**POV : **_Hitsugaya Toushiro

_Nee_ Hinamori… dengarkah kau akan bisikan hatiku? Dengarkah kau bahwa aku ingin sedikit kau perhatikan? Tahukah kau bahwa ada orang yang selalu berusaha melindungimu sampai akhir?

_Hitunglah detak di jantungku_  
_Sentuhlah bilik di hatiku  
Rasakan setiap butiran kasihku_

Surat palsu yang diberikannya padamu. Racun yang memasuki kepalamu dengan dustanya yang paling kelam membuatmu ingin membunuhku. Meski Aizen telah membuatmu berpaling, meski dengan itu kau sempat meragukanku tentang makna puisi cintaku padamu….

_Yakinlah, asamaraku penuh hati__  
Semua untukmu, cinta dalam hidupku  
Hanyalah buatmu_

_Semua untukmu, hembusan nafasku  
Hanyalah buatmu_

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Hinamori tak bertemu dengan Aizen. Hatinya berusaha menelaah segala peristiwa yang menimpanya. Berusaha memahami bahwa kasihnya untuk Aizen hanya sia-sia. Hinamori menatap tumpukan mayat yang berserakan di hadapannya. Aizen yang melakukannya. Kini sahabat masa kecilnya berdiri di sana. Berusaha melindunginya. Hanya pedih yang dirasa melihat orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya saling bertarung.

_***TERANCAM PUNAH***_

_**POV : **_Hinamori Momo

Aku mencoba selalu percaya bahwa Aizen-_taichou_ melakukan semua pasti dengan alasan. Mencoba untuk selalu tetap pada keyakinanku, bahwa _fuku taichou_ tak akan berarti tanpa _taichou_-nya. Tapi Shiro-_chan_ selalu berusaha menyadarkanku bahwa semua yang kulihat hanya bayang-bayang semu. Aizen yang ada di kepalaku berbeda dengan kenyataan. Aku mengeleng-geleng lemah.

_Sunyi cerita hantui setiap masa.  
Seolah berdua__, tapi sebatang kara. _

_Segala janji dan mimpi  
menjadi luas tak bertepi._

_Masihkah berharga rindu dan rasa  
Bila hanya mampu sesakkan kalbu._

_Masihkan tersisa kenangan kita,_  
_bila yang terindah menjadi beban  
dan terancam punah._

Hitsugaya menatap sosok Aizen yang menantangnya dengan tatapan nanar. Senyum sinis menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas Aizen lah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya yang seharusnya tak memiliki hari ulang tahun. Senyum Hinamori yang mengucap selamat sembari menatap kembang api di tengah musim dingin sungguh terlihat sangat memesona. Hitsugaya menatap Aizen dingin.

_***MELATIKU***_

_**POV : **_Hitsugaya Toushiro

Harusnya kusadari sejak awal bahwa Aizen hanya memanfaatkanmu. Harusnya aku bisa lebih kuat untuk melindungimu dari rencana yang membusuk dalam benaknya. Dalam kesunyian kuteriakkan penyesalan akan lemahnya diriku ini.

_Kau melatiku, maafkan kelemahanku.  
Semerbak harummu__, menembus penyesalanku …_

Pertarungan sengit antara Aizen dan Hitsugaya tak terhindarkan. Ledakan jurus beradu membelah angkasa. Sebelum akhirnya Hitsugaya menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh Aizen dan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas es-nya, Hawa dingin menyeruak ke angkasa seiring jeritan tertahan seorang wanita terdengar samar. Mata Hitsugaya terbelalak.

_***DARAH MUDA***_

_**POV : **_Hitsugaya Toushiro

_Kembali lagi ku disini,  
untuk jiwa-jiwa yang hilang_

_Sepi dan tersingkirkan  
Sesat dan terlupakan  
Tenggelam dalam kepedihan_

_Darah muda, dalam hati kau ada__  
Darah muda, s'lalu jaga terang jiwa  
Darah muda, genggam tangan bersama_  
_Darah muda, bebas lepas dan terbang_

Tatapan mata itu, menatapku penuh tanya. Meluluhlantakkan semua harapan bahwa aku bisa membunuh pria itu. Yang terkapar di hadapanku justru dirinya. Wanita paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Darah yang menetes membasahi tubuhnya begitu hangat. Aizen menggunakan jurus ilusinya kembali. Menipuku dan menukar tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinamori.

"_Shiro-chan.. doushite?"_ tanyanya bergetar sebelum memejamkan matanya. Aku menjerit histeris.

_***USAILAH SEMUA***_

_**POV : **_Hitsugaya Toushiro

Tangannya berubah menjadi dingin. Air matanya mengalir pelan sebelum akhirnya membeku dan pecah berserakan. Jeritanku menulikan segalanya. Pedang yang kutujukan untuk orang lain justru bersarang di tubuhnya dan membekukannya menjadi serpih-serpih ketiadaan.

_ku disini saksikan s'bagian sukmaku pergi  
Suara jiwa... di dalam diri  
Tak kuasa menahan langkah hati  
Di depan lara tak berujung  
Dan kau diam... tanpa suara  
Menanyakan arti perpisahan_

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kamus Mini :**

**Taichou : **semacam ketua/leader

**Chan :** Panggilan anak kecil perempuan (umumnya) atau sahabat laki-laki kecil.

**Fuku taichou : **Wakil Ketua

**Shiro-chan Doushite? : **Shiro(putih)-chan kenapa?

**Jakarta 26 April 2010**

*Aku sungguh tak ingin Momo mati*

**Special Dedicate to :** kak Kuple yang merupakan basist Alv band. Terima kasih atas supportnya membuat fanfic ini. Semoga suka yah kak ^^

For my beloved sister (Hassei), makasih dah jadi _Beta reader_ dan memberi kakak masukan.

Challenge yang **SUSAH** menurutku. Paling susah itu nyambungin 'Melatiku' ama 'Lolita'. Lol

Akhirnya Shirei memasuki dunia fandom yang 'sedikit' tenar ^^ Uhuy (potong tumpeng)

**Mohon Reviewnya jika berkenan dengan menekan tombol sakti di bawah (Ga perlu login jg gpp kok)**

*Mari kita berjalan lurus dengan tujuan ke atas* (Alv Band)


End file.
